Defend Santo Domingo
Defend Santo Domingo is the last storyline quest from the Hispaniola campaign. Leandra's troops will attack Santo Domingo and as such, the market, nursery and all other markers,except for the palace, are gone until the battle is over. If supplies are required, those must be acquired from San Tiago or the two remaining Taino villages or be gained by exploring the map. In order make progress with this goal, head towards the palace and discuss your results from the final battle with Esteban. In case he is dead, then they are relieved he won't join the battle. In case he still lives, they are concerned whether the player character did the right thing. A few moments later, the alarm sounds of Leandra's troops advancing and then soldiers must take positions. Noriega's troops defend Fortalezo Ozama, while the player character must defend governor's palace from Leandra's troops. Isabela de Yruenes asks to join Noriega and take a few troops with her. This will only exclude Isabela from the list of available troops in the first battle. The troops which are not picked will defend the fort. In order to improve your odds for the first battle and second battle, it's adviced to do the following: *Bring four barricades for the first battle and a few more for the second battle. *The other items can be lanterns or spike / net traps, you take plenty of those as well. *Equip your men with the best armour and then give them all equipment for their primary weapon, last equipment for their secondary weapon if you have a decent amount. *Have all your troops in healthy condition. *If a sergeant is present in the ranks, the smoke bomb ability should be used to provide the melee fighter some protection from missiles. *Hexes on fire do also provide partial ranged cover to enemies and allies alike. If the player wants to use them, do it after all ranged attacks are dealt in the current turn. First battle, survive ten turns The first battle is a survival mission, as you must defend the palace from twelve enemies. Five come from the jungle close the palace, while the other seven are heading from the town square to the palace. Most of them are men-at-arms, with a few veterans. The attackers are three soldiers, two doctors, two trappers, two hunters, one scout, warrior and scholar. When it comes to positions, the barricades must be used in as such a way that the enemy can only engage in melee from only one place, while the barricades stop them temporary at the other ways to the palace. You can use two barricade at the left flank or three in the centre near the cart. In case the centre is choosen, place the barricades in such a way that there is a path behind to move at least one unit to the left flank. The fourth barricades can be placed according to the player's desires. See the gallery for some example defensive positions. When it comes to battle, take out the doctors when the first opportunity arises, especially the veteran doctor. Every turn they live, they can heal or revive units. The lanterns can be used to hurt enemies, but also provide protection from bullets and arrows if used well. The rest depends on the movements of the AI and own insights. Although the odds are against the player, it is possible to obtain a flawless victory by defeating all enemies. Second battle, defeat Leandra After winning the first battle, head to the fort and see how Noriega´s troops fared against the rebels. In case Isabela and the other troops of the army assisted him, he and Isabela are alive and holding the fort. Then head towards the docks to finish Leandra and the scattered rebels. Before the final confrontation, it's possible to upgrade troops and change the items that are taken into combat and saving the game. Rewards First battle: 100 experience and one bunch of caltrops. Second battle: 100 experience, 10 equipment, 600 valuables. Reward from the governor: 100 experience, 20 equipment, 100 rations, 2000 valuables and 40 medicine. Gallery Defend Santo Domingo defence position 2.jpg|Left flank, behind the net trap are the positions for fighters. In the center the barricades are placed to provide protection from ranged attack and slow down any melee unit. Right flank is guarded by a scout and the way to the scout is littered with traps Defend Santo Domingo defence position 1.jpg| Left flank unchanged. For the centre only three barricades are used. Right flank is also blocked by a barricade. Disadvantage of this formation is that melee units are more likely to destroy the barricades sooner if they can't reach the left flank Category:Expeditions: Conquistador storyline goals